Sirius
Sirius (シリウス, Shiriusu) is the personal bodyguard to the current Queen of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore. Being the son of a high-ranking soldier within the Fiore Military, he was chosen since he was a child, along with his younger and older brother, to train and become powerful enough to be worthy of protecting the royal family. However, after the Dragon's Attack, his training's intensity increased, and after 30 years, he was the only one of his siblings to survive the harsh training and become the current Queen's bodyguard, swearing to protect her as he was trained for. Sirius soon became known as the Black Dog of Fiore (フィオーレの黒い犬, Fiōre no Kuroi Inu), becoming identified as one of the most powerful individuals within the country, rumored to rival, or even surpass, the power of a Wizard Saint. Appearance Sirius appears to possess a body at the peak of human condition, more than likely having a muscular frame, matching his great size, dwarfing the Queen, and even an ordinary adult only reaches up to his chest, showing the results of his training. Sirius' true appearance is concealed under his armor. His armor has a dark silver color, covering his upper body, and legs, and has an overall menacing appearance. Its helmet possesses horns potruding backwards, and the face has an expression comparable to a skull, giving him a demonic visage as a result. He possesses sharp claws on his gauntlets. He has a crotch guard tied to his waist. On his armor, Sirius wears a black cape, with white fur around the collar. The cape itself reaches down to his feet, and can cover his entire body, execluding his head. From what is known about Sirius' appearance, his body is covered in scars, from his years of harsh training, as well as the many battles he fought in. Most notably across his torso, as well as his arms. Personality Sirius is described as a very serious, strict and loyal "dog" to the Queen, Hisui. He puts Hisui as top priority above all else, even his own life, all in order to make sure that no matter the outcome, she lives at the end. This is due to being raised from an early age and entrusted with the duty of protecting the royal family alongside his brothers, effectively "brainwashing" him to believe that was the sole reason behind his existence. Hence, Sirius is seen as the perfect "dog" to Queen Hisui, due to his undying loyalty towards her. Because of his menacing appearance, many people find Sirius to be terrifying, and thus are typically hostile towards him. Even lower rank soldiers treat him with respect out of fear, or no respect at all, simply viewing him as a bodyguard with no rank, and thus, come to the conclusion he is of a lower rank than them. Sirius seems to not care about what others think of him, even taking the title of "dog" as a compliment, viewing himself as such even, and accepting the status of a loyal dog to the Queen. He is quite short tempered towards individuals who disrespect or threaten Hisui, taking it as a sign to attack them. But even when enraged, Sirius always follows Hisui's orders without question, doing whatever she says and never once disobeying her. Sirius is notably overprotective towards Hisui, even being compared to an overprotective older brother, or even an overprotective "father", being hostile towards any stranger who approaches her, and is always close to her, even during meetings. The only times the two are seperated, are when Hisui is within her room, bathing, or sleeping, or any other case in which she requires privacy, and Sirius would comply. Infact, the only order Sirius would argue against is leaving Hisui unguarded, even for a moment, being paranoid about her safety, to an unhealthy degree. Sirius also has trust issues, evident by not putting full trust into even soldiers or other guards, seeing himself as the best one to guard or keep an eye on Hisui, something many find bothersome. However, Sirius is capable of trusting people, it is simply difficult. Since he trusts in Hisui more than anyone, he of course would trust those she deems as allies and comrades, but even then, would show hints of hostility towards them. Equipment Having always been fascinated with swords ever since he was a child, Sirius has been collecting swords after each victory, claiming it from the original owner, either after defeating, or killing the owner, and claimed it as his own, granting him the moniker Sword Collector '(剣の収集家, ''Tsurugi no Shūshūka). The exact number of blades that he has collected in his lifetime is unknown, but Sirius claims to have enough to fend off against an army, if need be. Sirius summons the swords he requires using his Requip Magic, and utilizes swords according to their ability and how they would befit the situation. Most, if not all, of his swords has its own unique magical ability it was crafted with: *'''Nameless (名無し, Nanashi): Sirius refers to normal swords that he has collected "Nameless", due to lacking a name and a reputation, as opposed to his more powerful swords. Sirius utilizes these nameless swords as expendable blades that he can utilize and lose without having it concern him, and due to how common they are, he is capable of summoning a large number of them at once to aid him, even while he is unable to properly utilize all of them with his hands, he can still use them using his Telekinesis to hurl the blades at his targets, granting him a nearly endless supply of expendable weapons. *'Caliburn' (カリバーン, Karibān): The first sword Sirius ever claimed as a prize after defeating a Dark Mage at the age of 18, and has since remained his favorite sword. The sword itself is simple in design, a two handed claymore, and contains a single red jewel at the hilt's blue guard. Sirius is capable of wielding Caliburn with one hand due to his strength and size with ease. The sword, Caliburn, possesses a simple ability, Caliburn's blade condensed Eternano in the air into a considerable amount, creating an invisible extension of itself, an extremely sharp "aura" that allows Caliburn to cut what is out of its reach. The length and size of the "aura" is dependent on the Eternano in the air, meaning Caliburn can become a merely ordinary sword in areas that have little to no Eternano, but become an extremely dangerous blade when there's a high concentration of it. However, the size and length cannot be manipulated, even if Sirius were to pour his own magic energy into the sword, it would fade within seconds, due to not being concentrated around it like the Eternano in the atmosphere. This also means that if the invisible "aura" is too big, it can also harm Sirius and become impractical in utilizing in combat. Caliburn is also rumoured to be a "Holy sword" that can purge any evil its blade touches, in essence, an Anti-thesis to Demons, but such a fact has yet to be confirmed. *'Fragarach '(フラガラック, Furagarakku): A sword that has usefulness both outside and in battle. Fragarach is one of the few blades Sirius recieved as a reward for his actions, given to him at the age of 24 by a village elder after Sirius saved the village from bandits, though it was merely a part of his training. Fragarach is dark blue two-handed claymore, and it possesses a light purple lining across the center of the blade, as well as chains wrapped around the guard in the shape of an "X". Fragarach is known as "The Truth-Seeking Blade", as when the blade is pointed closely at someone, if they were to lie, said person can feel as if they are slowly being cut all over their body, suffering torturous pain as a result. However, if one tells the truth, they experience a feeling that they describe as "euphoric", as a means of rewarding them for speaking the truth. The blade itself, however, also contains a deadly ability. Fragarach's blade contains a deadly, magically created poison, that once it cuts the flesh of the living, said wound cannot be healed, or recovered from, unless done through magical means. Until then, the wound never closes or stops to bleed, until the victim is dead. While it is very useful, it's secondary ability makes it almost null against an armored, or simply well defended foe, hence, it is most useful to use during interrogations by Sirius. *'Almace' (アルマス, Arumasu): Almace is an infamous blade, said to have been associated with the deaths of over 100 warriors from across the world, granting it the title of "The Manslayer". It's existence has been surrounded by darkness, and only those who wish to bathe in the blood of their fallen enemies are said to wield this blade. Sirius managed to obtain Almace at the age of 26, after hearing it's legend and desiring to add it to his collection, evantually finding its current owner, and while the outcome of the battle was in Sirius' favor, he has emerged with severe scars after said battle, on the front and back of his torso. His decision to obtain Almace was since called "reckless", "selfish" and even "greedy", due to allowing his desires to make his decisions for him. Almace's appearance is its most defining feature, as it isn't a traditional "sword", but is more akin to a large, spikey needle. It is a dark color, and has small edges coiling around its thin, needle-like structure, spiralling around it and curving downwards, towards the "hilt". It is said to be a tool designed solely to kill, as evident by its demonic appearance. It's ability further supports this fact, as it has the ability to phase through any non-organic object, and can only strike organic lifeforms, meaning no shield, nor armor can protect from this weapon's attack, but only one's bare hands can defend against such a terrifying weapon. This also means that it phases through Sirius' gauntlets, requiring him to technically wield it in his physical hand. Sirius claims that he prefers not to utilize Almace, unless neccesary, due to feeling a demonic essence from it, as well as feeling that utilizing a weapon with such an ability would be cowardly, making its usage very rare. *'Durandal' (デュランダル, Dyurandaru): A sword of legendary status, forged hundreds of years ago, and is considered a "treasure", and is even titled "Holy Sword" '(聖剣, ''Seiken), having gained a famous reputation, and is wanted by many swordsman, and treasure hunters, as it can be sold for thousands, or even millions to the right people. It possesses a silver blade, and a golden guard, and resembles a traditional sword. As a sword, it is considered "absolute", as it possesses an unmatched blade that is believed to cut through anything, even through magical barriers, bypassing them with ease. However, this is only half true. Durandal is indeed an extremely sharp blade, capable of cutting through hard material, and even destroy magical barriers, but this is only achieved if the sword deems its user, the foe, and the battle as "worthy". Durandal possesses "sentience" of sort, and can judge a battle, and decide whether or not it should allow its blade to be used. If not, then the blade becomes an average blade, capable of being destroyed with ease. However, Durandal can reform itself, by borrowing magic energy from its wielder, without the owner's say so in the matter, thus, while efficient, and essentially "eternal", it can make its user lose magic energy faster when utilized. *'''Gan Jiang and Mo Ye (かんしょう・ばくや, Kanshou・ Bakuya): Are a pair of twin swords, both possessing a distinctive design. They are shorter, compared to Sirius' other swords, and are much "newer", compared to his other swords, having been created for Sirius as a form of thanks by a swordsmithing couple after accomplishing a dangerous delivery job for them. Gan Jiang and Mo Ye possess no power if seperated, and must be used together, forcing Sirius to adapt a dual wielding style. The two swords are extremely durable and sharp when used together, as in, when Sirius wields each in his hands. If seperated, even for a second, they will become dull and easily breakable, as such, Sirius has to maintain a grip on both. Their ability is simple, they are capable of conjuring blades of raw magic energy, borrowed from Sirius, allowing for longer reach. They can extend, and even widen, but they cannot bend, nor flatten. *'Hrunting '(フルンディング, Furundingu): Known as the "largest blade in the world", it is the greatest weapon in Sirius' arsenal in terms of sheer size alone. Hrunting is an ancient blade, carved from a now long-gone material used by giants to create a sword of immense size and power, that only the strongest of giants could effectively wield, much less swing. Hrunting has a simple design of a large broadsword-like blade, with no guard, and intriqued design on the blade itself, with various ancient symbols on it. Sirius cannot actually use Hrunting effectively, due to its sheer size alone making it impossible to even dream of handling. Instead, Sirius takes advantage of its enormous size by summoning the blade near or right above his foes, crushing them under the blade's enormous weight, with other uses coming in handy with the blade's enormous size. It is not used very often, however, due to it being incredibly dangerous to unleash, as it can do more harm than good. Armor of Hades (具足の黄泉, Gusoku no Kousen lit. Completeness of Hell): Sirius' armor was forged to him, in order to become a proper "shield" for Hisui. The armor itself possesses a menacing appearance, meant to strike fear into those Sirius deems as enemies, and is very durable in its own right. The Armor of Hades allows Sirius to better control his magical power, which is considered "unstable", as well as increase the armor's durability by reinforcing it with magical energy. The armor does possess limits however, as enough force can break and destroy it, as evident by the fact that Marx Dagonet could do so, and even furthermore by utilizing his Wind Magic. The armor can reform itself, in a similar fashion to Durandal, but Sirius is the one who decides if he wishes to repair his armor, using his magic energy, or not, as it can cost a little, or a hefty amount of energy to do so. It also seems to protect Sirius from illusions, as his helmet allows him to tell the difference between reality and illusions, and subsequently dispel illusions, as well as enhance the ones he creates utilizing his Illusion Magic Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Fitting his large, and presumably muscular body, Sirius' swordsmanship style is considered to be one that "destroys" as opposed to "cuts". Due to his sheer strength, his sword swings possess great enough pressure to utterly decimate whatever his blade comes in contact with, ripping it apart with ease, and causing a bloody mess as a result. He has no favored fighting style, and his fighting mostly done through reflex and improvisation during combat, blocking and attacking when neccesary. However, Sirius has been taught swordsmanship styles regardless, having been trained over the course of 30 years. Sirius displays the capability to wield up to two swords at once, and use them with great mastery, allowing him to block and attack almost simultaneously. With a single sword swing, he is capable of crushing his foes under his immense weight and strength, forcing them down on their knees. Against a normal human, he can potentially break their legs and arms. Sirius seems to favor a quick, but brutal type of sword fighting, utilizing his High Speed in order to quickly reach his targets and attack, closing any distance. Only high ranking Mages and fighters are capable of properly reacting to High Speed when used, and blocking Sirius' sword swing is also difficult in its own right, due to the sheer force behind them, and the momentum gathered via High Speed. He prefers fast and swift, but powerful attacks, in order to reach any threat towards Hisui and quickly execute them without wasting time. When facing a powerful foe who he cannot defeat instantly, Sirius may switch to a different fighting style, most commonly becoming more aggressive in his attacks, and attempts in killing his foe, but still utilizing High Speed when neccesary, and still dodging and blocking with his own raw reflexes. Due to being capable of summoning a multitude of swords, and use them all together with his Telekinesis, allowing for a wider range of attacks, as well as a limitless number of blades to utilize in combat. Controlling the swords with his Telekinesis, does not equate to swordsmanship, however, as it is merely him using Magic, and not his hands, but he is capable of using it alongside swordsmanship, making him very dangerous. With two swords in his hands, and many more surrounding him and being controlled via Telekinesis, he gains greater offense and a certain degree of defense as well. His attacks also become more dangerous if he utilizes one of his more powerful swords, while using a "Nameless" sword means nothing, as they are simply ordinary swords of varying powers. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: It is to be expected that in his 30 year training period, Sirius would learn and pick up close quarters combat. As such, he is incredibly proficient in hand to hand combat, as well as swordsmanship, as a means to have more than a single way to defend the royal family, especially if he were to be disarmed or his magic is no longer accessible. He has learned many fighting styles, but only mastered few, and the rest are either forgotten, or rarely used, being less proficient in using them. Sirius seems to favor a brutal fighting style, one that may leave his foe broken if hit successfully. This is greatly displayed when he utilizes his great body weight, and strength in order to tackle his foes, delivering massive damage with the extra weight and impact from his armor. He can also quickly switch fighting style, taking a different stance that is accessible, and completely, or slightly change his fighting style to fit the needed situation. However, because his natural reflexes are above average, but his speed on his feet is limited without magical enhancements, he is typically slower than what some of the fighting styles require, limiting their true strength from shinning. Hence, Sirius typically sticks to ones that require brute strength and great defenses, as opposed to incredible speed. With his massive strength, he is capable of making his punches deliver devastating damage, that if struck a normal human, would leave them in a life threatening state, or even kill them instantly. This, in turn, makes most of Sirius' attacks powerful, and dangerous as a result. Sirius is also capable of employing a mixture of close combat and swordsmanship, though such a fit is difficult regardless, especially when wielding a sword, unless he utilizes Telekinesis to wield his swords for him. Immense Strength: Sirius is noted for possessing incredible physical strength, thanks to the harsh training he underwent from a young age. The fact he is capable of moving easily in his armor, as if wearing nothing is proof of his massive strength, and only further proves so when he can wield broadsword, and larger blades with a single hand, despite their original use requiring both. He can swing a sword twice his own size with great ease, as if it is an average sized blade. This sheer amount of raw strength makes almost every physical attack delivered by Sirius very dangerous, depending on who's on the recieving end. His armor only makes the impact of his attacks more painful and devastating to his targets. With one hand, Sirius is capable of lifting large boulders, and toss them as pebbles, and according to Marx Dagonet, a man of enormous physical strength, he is one of the few who could make him force out more strength than he typically does, saying he is a bigger challenge than when fighting the Garou Knights, a testament of Sirius' physical strength. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Due to his large sized, and armor, Sirius' movement is mostly limited, and he is also heavy, making slower than most Mages, but still above average when not utilizing High Speed. As such, while possessing above average speed, and an acceptable level of reflexes to allow him to react to most attacks, Sirius isn't a speedy individual, but a more brute force type of fighter. It is for this reason that Sirius focuses on mostly strength-oriented combat, as opposed to one that would require him great speed without the aid of Magic. Regardless, he has excellent reaction time, enough to block attacks and counterattack, and with the countless number of swords at his disposal, he has many options. Immense Durability & Endurance: One of Sirius' greatest physical achievements is his stamina, endurance and durability. His body was put through countless battles and many harsh situations, and he slowly grew resillient towards pain, and even became capable of whistanding the full force of an attack and fight immediately after. He has managed to fight on equal ground against Marx Dagonet, despite him holding back, for what is said to be more than an hour, before succumbing to the massive damage done to his body. Sirius' armor makes him an unstoppable force, only further protecting him, and also granting a powerful boost to his defenses, and attacks. Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): A Holder Magic that allows Sirius to perform spells utilizing his swords, allowing him to great a variety of effects and potentially cause destructive damage. Due to being trained in swordsmanship, Sirius has mastered Sword Magic, and is capable of easily performing spells as a result. Each spell has a different strength, and varies between his swords, especially his more powerful one, granting Sirius a wide variety to choose from, such as what sword to use, and with what spell. *'Atlas '(アトラス (天地持天), Atorasu; lit. World-Bearing God): A powerful Sword Magic spell, Atlas is simple in execution. Focusing their own magical energy at the tip of their blade, the user polarizes their magical signature, in a sense, and attracts large amounts of ambient Eternano from the surrounding area. Acting as an attractive force, the Eternano is pulled towards the tip of the user's blade, converging into one spot and spirals into the shape of a large, vibrant sphere with four sets of rings surrounding them, much like a gas giant planet, spinning furiously and creating a shrill screech-like noise, both during and post-formation of the sphere. Despite appearing as a detached sphere, Atlas is unable to be thrown, and the user must use it as a melee attack. After formation, the user slashes at their target with their sword, and makes contact with Atlas, which reacts like a volatile bomb, exploding in an upward pillar of magical energy, utterly eradicating everything within the radius of the column. Due to the sheer volume of magical energy, this technique charges at its best towards the end of a battle, when magical energy has been expelled by two clashing forces, and as the spell attracts magical energy by using only a small portion of the user's own, it can be used regardless of how much magical energy remains. As such, it serves best as a finishing move. *'Rokuōgan' (六王銃, Six King Gun): A spell that requires Sirius to utilize six different swords at once, controlled via his Telekinesis. By raising four swords with Telekinesis, and holding two more in his hands, and placing them in a circular formation around him, while pointing the swords at his intended target, Sirius condenses raw magic power into a sphere, which is fired into six different beams of energy towards his intended target. The lines of energy travel at great speed, and have piercing properties, cutting through even thick armor and shields. Magical barriers are capable of resisting the attack, but will eventually be destroyed, or atleast harmed, even if a little. However, Rokuōgan has a more powerful version. When Sirius utilizes his six strongest swords, while holding Gan Jiang and Mo Ye in his hands, and controlling Caliburn, Fragarach, Durandal and Almace with Telekinesis. The activation is the same, but the six beams of energy fired are different. Each one possessing an attribute of the sword it fired from. For example, the beam fired from Fragarach, any damage it does to the target, cannot be healed unless via magical means, while the beam fired from Almace phases through anything inorganic, even magic, until it hits the flesh of its target. However, those possessing great speed are capable of dodging the beams, even at their incredible speed, or even being slightly grazed. 'High Speed '(神足 神足, Hai Supīdo [Kotari]): A simple form of Magic that greatly enhances one's speed to above average levels. It allows Sirius to make up for his lack of speed, and instantly get behind his foe, close the distance between him and his target, or reach Hisui to defend her in mere seconds. It is incredibly useful, not only because it allows Sirius to make up for his slowness, but also because it makes him on par with individuals who would otherwise be faster than he is. However, it does not assist in his reflexes, and they remain the same regardless, but his sword strikes, and attacks do gain a considerable boost. 'Telekinesis '(テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): 'Requip ' (換装, Kansō): Trivia *Sirius has "dog" themes to him, in his name and personality: **Sirius is named the brightest star of the night sky, also known as the "Dog Star", that exists within the Canis Major constellation. **His title, "The Black Dog of Fiore", is also a reference to the "Black Shuck", a mythological ghostly black dog, said to roam East Anglia. **His incredibly loyal nature towards the Queen, Hisui, is another example, as a dog is known for being very loyal to its master/owner, as well as following her orders without hesitation. *All of Sirius' swords are named after mythological swords: **Caliburn is another name for Excalibur, the legendary sword wielded by King Arthur. It is, however, arguable if Caliburn and Excalibur are the same, or seperate swords. **Fragarach is an Irish mythological sword, known as "The Answerer", that is said to make people unable to move or lie when the sword is at their throats. **Almace and Durandal are two swords that appear in the Song of Roland, a heroic poem. Durandal belonged to Roland, while Almace belonged to Turpin. **Gan Jiang and Mo Ye are two chinese swords that were both forged by a swordsmith couple of the same name. *Sirius' stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human